Mario
Mario is the the protagonist of the Super Mario Flash series and is the only playable character in SMF2. He is generally replaced in hacks. Biography Yoshi's Island One day, a stork was delivering 2 twins, Mario and Luigi, to be brought to thier parents. The Magikoopa, Kamek, knew they'd be trouble for Bowser in the future, so they captured Luigi, and Mario landed on a Yoshi's back. Eventually, the Yoshi got t Kamek and Bowser, and fought against them, and rescued Luigi and the stork, and the twins were brought back home to brooklyn. Donkey Kong After some years, Mario got a pet gorilla, and had a girlfriend named Pauline. But for some reason, the Gorilla kidnapped the "Lady", and acted like King Kong. Eventually, Mario got to the top of the construction site, where he broke some of the cables, and Donkey Kong fell and hurt his head. Mario Bros. Mario was then sued by DK, and lost his job as a carpenter. So, his bro Luigi invited him to join his plumbing company, called Mario Bros. Plumbing, Eventually, the mayor contacted them, and told them bizarre monsters were coming out of the sewers. Mario and Luigi went and fought off the Monsters. Eventually, while in the sewer, they stumbled upon a pipe, and went inside of it. ''Super ''Mario Bros. (because Mario Bros. 2 would sound totally uncool.) Mario and Luigi come into the mystical Mushroom Kingdom. They learn the Princess has been kidnapped, so Mario and Luigi go to save the Princess. They eat Mushrooms, Flowers, and get a Nuclear Rush from Starmen. Eventually, they take down all 8 Fortresses (unless you use Warp Zones) and defeat Bowser, saving the Princess. Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels. Bowser might have lost some of his brain while burning in the lava, because he decided to do his whole plan AGAIN, except a little harder. Mario and Luigi, of course, go and stop Bowser again to make Bowser look like an idiot. Super Mario Bros. 2 Mario one night decided to eat some Ice Cream before bed, so it made him have a strange dream about veggies, shy guys, bridos, and frog kings. Mario eventually woke up, hoping he'd never again experience something like that. Super Mario Bros. 3 Bowser got brain surgury, and came up with a better plan; Turn all the rulers into animals, kidnapp Peach, and then RULE THE WORLD! Mario soon goes out to stop him. Eventually, he goes through a white block, and discovers and Legend of Zelda pipe, and suddenly,a Tornado comes and sweeps him up. He goes though all 7 kingdoms, eventually getting to Bowser, and, since Bowser is fat, making himfall through the floor. Peach was saved, Blahdy Bhlady Blah. The rest of his life, up to this point. Mario goes and saves Peach about hundreds of times. Now, he's going into a place like in his dream several years ago. (Super Mario 3D world) Super Mario Flash 1 and 2 Mario stumbled upon the Internet, and met Pouetpu. Pouetpu made a deal with Mario to make a flash game for him. Now we have 2 of those, SMF1 and SMF2. SMF1 is based on Super Mario Bros. and is now version 3.0. SMF2 is based on Super Mario World and is now version 2.1. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Mario Category:Super mario flash 3